Electronic medical equipment, such as portable ultrasound imaging devices, and many other electronic processing devices, such as laptop computers, typically include at least one printed circuit board (PCB) that carries a central processing unit (CPU), a graphics processing unit (GPU), a digital signal processor (DSP), and/or other electronic components for operation of the device. For electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) of such devices, it can be important to shield the components on the PCB from electromagnetic interference (EMI) and reduce radiated emissions that can degrade performance during operation. Additionally, especially for portable electronic devices, it can be important to mount the PCB in such a way that it can withstand inadvertent loads resulting from installation and use. Such loads can include, for example, shock loads that can occur if a user inadvertently drops the device. To meet these challenges, conventional electronic devices are often designed and constructed so that they can withstand a drop of, for example, 3 feet, and provide EMI shielding sufficient to meet Federal Communication Commission (FCC) class B regulations.
In some conventional electronic devices, the PCB is mounted to a metal enclosure or chassis with off-the-shelf rubber grommets and isolators in an attempt to mitigate shock loads. Additionally, such devices typically include one or more grounding straps having a first end attached to a perimeter of the PCB and an opposite end attached to the metal enclosure in an attempt to provide sufficient EMI shielding. Off-the-shelf rubber grommets and isolators, however, often provide insufficient shock isolation. Similarly, the use of grounding straps typically provides only limited EMI shielding. Moreover, the use of grounding straps can make it difficult to mount the PCB in the enclosure, especially if multiple ground straps are installed around the perimeter of the PCB. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide PCB mounting systems that can provide robust protection from shock, vibration, strain and/or EMI, while also being relatively easy to install.